


IASIP Drabbles

by mizzanthrope



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzanthrope/pseuds/mizzanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. 100-150 words each.<br/>I'm using  the following list of prompts --> http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile. Prompt numbers are written at the end of each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hours (#6)

Every moment in the car stretched on for what seemed liked hours. Charlie was in the trunk, yelling incoherently, and Frank and Dennis jabbered on in the front. Plus he felt like such a jabroni in the penguin suit stuck in close capacity with Dee in the backseat. Even with her pregnant figure she was wearing a dress that made her look great, and her perfume smell was so intoxicating that it was making his head spin.

 


	2. What? (#77)

He banged on the door. No answer.  Mac took another swig of beer and banged on the door again, harder. From behind came a muffled curse, followed by footsteps and the door flew open.

“What?!” Dee snapped. She stood at the doorway, her long blonde hair ruffled. “Oh, hi Mac." She looked surprised, “What are you doing here?”

He shoved a hand in his pocket and took a sip of his beer.  Swaying slightly, he tried to look as nonchalant as possible despite his drunken expression. "Yo."

 


	3. Teammates (#26)

Mac returned from the kitchen carrying a big bottle of whisky. 

“What are you doing? That’s my alcohol.” Dee demanded.

Mac was unfazed. "Fuck off Dee, this is _our_ liquor. I saw you stealing it from Paddy’s.”

He poured her a shot and slid it over to her. “You know…” Mac stared at her purposefully, “I see you stealing shit all the time, but I never tell anyone.” He took his shot and spluttered from the sting.

She watched him, unsure, and then took her own drink. After a few more they were both bleary eyed.


	4. Drink (#60)

The wave of drink rushed through them simultaneously. It felt good. Dee slowly slid back in the sofa. Mac watched her from the corner of his eye, the television just dim background noise now.

A small smile tinted Dee’s face.

Mac was so very drunk. He fell into a stare, watching Dee drink slowly. Despite her tousled appearance she was really very beautiful. Long blonde hair, gorgeous face, big lips and bright baby blues. For a couple drunken moments he hosted the fleeting thought that she was actually out of his league.


	5. School (#88)

Dee had gotten drunk in the back of her mom’s car that Dennis had taken on a joyride. Charlie was squealing at him to go faster. The boys hollering at the thrill of drunk driving while Dee looked a shade of green at every passing moment.

A teenage Mac leaned over. "Are you gonna puke?"

A pair of baby blues shot back at him, a first time drunk looking very lost and very scared somewhere in the back of the old Porsche.

Mac felt sorry for the girl. Knowing neither Dennis nor Charlie were paying attention, he threw a comforting arm around her shoulder,  "It's alright." He murmured gently, giving a comforting cuddle "You'll be OK."

Mac smelt a bit like sweat and cologne, but Dee didn't seem to mind. "I feel sick." she groaned, "Am I going to die?"

"No bro, you just drank like 20 beers, you'll be fine." he garbled, trying to sound as comforting as possible although Mac was a teenager and really didn’t know anything about anything. 

Later in the evening they arrived to the party safely. It turned out Dennis's little sister could drink quite a lot. At the party she won three rounds of beer pong, and then threw up all over the guy who was trying to flirt with her.

 


End file.
